The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a structure of a large-sized wood-type golf club head being capable of improving the directions of ball flights.
In recent years, wood-type golf clubs such as driver, fairway wood and the like having head volume of over 300 cc are widely used.
In general, as the head size is increased, the moment of inertia of the club head around its gravity point becomes increased. The increase in such moment may prevent twisting of the club head when impacted off-center and accordingly the directional stability of ball flights may be improved. Thus, generally considered, such aspect is desirable.
On the other hand, the increased head size may increase the gravity point distance from the club shaft center line, and the increased gravity point distance increases the moment of inertia around the club shaft. As a result, as shown in FIG. 7(a), the rebound of the club head at impact after downswing becomes insufficient which results in open face. This is especially true in case of a long club shaft. As a result, average golfers are liable to have a slice tendency when using such a large-sized wood-type golf club.